Rain
by EvilSHana
Summary: Emma est élève à la fac. S'y sentant enfermée, elle décide que chaque jour de pluie elle sortirait rejoindre le parc pour s'y retrouver seule. Jusqu'au jour d'une mystérieuse rencontre. SWANQUEEN
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici ma première fiction, l'idée me trote dans la tête depuis quelques jours depuis que j'ai vu un anime, alors je me lance ! Mais je n'ai jamais écris auparavant alors excusez d'avance si tout n'est pas très juste, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.:D**

**Rien de m'appartient ! Bonne lecture j'espère ( : !**

-

Jusqu'à sa récente rentée à la fac de Boston, Emma ne connaissait que le bord humide de sa veste en cuir rouge, détrempée par un parapluie mal fermé, l'odeur de napthaline dégagée par les costumes neufs des travailleurs prenant le métro, les corps chauds qui se pressaient contre son dos, le souffle froid de la climatisation sur son visage...  
Emma détestait cette enfermement, ballottée de famille en famille, elle cru d'abord que l'immensité de la fac lui offrirait toute la liberté dont elle rêvait. Mais très vite le train train quotidien, recroiser les même visages, au même endroit, au même moment, refaire le même trajet tous les matins, lui avait prit à la gorge comme un étaux.  
C'est pour cela que la jolie blonde aimait la pluie, elle lui apportait l'odeur du ciel et c'est dans ces moments là qu'elle se sentait libre.  
Pour cette raison elle décida très vite, que, les matins de pluie, au lieu de se rendre à la fac en métro, elle ouvrirait son parapluie et se rendrait au parc le plus proche. De toute façon personne ne se soucierait d'elle...

En ce traditionnel jour de pluie, Emma se rendit une fois de plus au parc. Ouvrant la grille, elle suivit son parcours habituel sous son parapluie pour se rendre dans un petit kiosque blanc offrant une vue sur un lac bordée de saule pleureur. C'était son lieu favoris, jamais personne n'y venait sous ce temps. Elle y restait des heures, seule, car elle aimait être seule, après tout, elle y était habituée.

Mais aujourd'hui une présence inhabituelle s'y était invitée. Emma s'arrêtât à quelques mètres des petites marches qui bordait l'habitacle blanc. Une femme, la vingtaine, peut être 25 ans était assise sur le banc en forme de L, observant le lointain. Emma en profitât pour la détailler. Elle fut d'abord frappée par sa beauté, cette femme dégageait quelque chose de spéciale, d'intriguant. Elle était brune, les cheveux mi-longs, les lèvres ornées d'une rouge à lèvre rouge, elle portait un pantalon associé à un blazer noir, une chemise blanche légèrement entre ouverte... Emma s'y attarda quelques seconde... Elle passa de longues minutes à observer le moindre détails émanant de cette brune, puis revint soudainement à la réalité. 

_Qu'est ce qu'il te prend Emma ! _ se dit elle à elle même

La femme sortit elle aussi de ses pensées, interpellée par la présence immobile qui la fixait. Elle leva un sourcil puis laissa apparaître un magnifique sourire. Emma était hypnotisée, quelque chose en elle la rendait incapable de sortir la moindre phrase.  
La brune se décala, indiquant à Emma qu'elle pouvait prendre place et, en silence, la jeune blonde vint s'asseoir.  
Il pleuvait toujours et elle ferma quelque seconde les yeux, appréciant la fraîcheur de la pluie.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, et le regard d'Emma se fit une fois de plus attiré vers cette femme, alors avec la plus grande discrétion, du moins, du mieux qu'elle le pu, elle réobserva la brune à présent à ses cotés, qui s'était plongée dans un roman dont elle ne vit pas le titre. Elle lui semblait familière pourtant elle était persuadée de ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant. N'y tenant plus elle osa franchir le cap de la parole.

« Excusez moi, nous sommes nous déjà vu quelque part ? »_ Idiote _pensa t elle, _bien sur que non, tu ne l'a jamais vu !_

_«_Non.»

C'est tout ce qu'elle obtint comme réponse_._

_«_ Oh, je suis désolée, j'ai du me trompée... »

« Ce n'est rien. »

Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune blonde. Elle si gifla mentalement. _ Ce n'est pas possible, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive aujourd'hui , on dirait un ado de 15 ans, reprends toi Emma !  
_ Quant à la femme, elle lui adressa un léger sourire devant son embarras, avant de replonger dans son livre. Emma eut tout le mal du monde à se focaliser sur autre chose, elle baissa son regard sur le lac essayant de faire abstraction de la boule qui se formait de son ventre.  
Un éclair survint alors brutalement. La blonde sursauta au grondement qui suivit.

« C'est peut être une bonne chose » soupira la brune. 

Emma la fixa avec un regard interloqué. La brune se leva et ferma son livre d'une main tout en défaisant les plis de sa veste avec celle disponible. Elle prit son parapluie déposé sur le petit muret du kiosque et fixa la blonde, se mit à détailler chaque parcelle de son visage, ses cheveux, puis plongeât son regard dans les yeux émeraudes.

« _Un léger bruit de tonnerre, le cieux nuageux, la pluie viendra peut être, si elle vient, resteras tu avec moi ? » _Elle sortit ces paroles comme un soupir.

Emma y sentit de la tristesse en sans savoir pourquoi, cela lui fendit le cœur. La brune lui offrit un dernier sourire puis disparu sous le rideau de pluie.  
La blonde resta interdite un instant, le bruit de l'averse raisonnant dans ses pensées. Elle en était certaine, elle avait déjà entendu ces paroles.

-

**Si vous êtes intéressés par la suite :) ?**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Bonsoir à tous ! Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier par votre accueil, vous êtes adorables ! Bravo à celui qui à reconnu l'anime . Alors c'est décidé, je continue la fiction. Je peux vous dire pour le moment qu'il y aura 2 chapitres par semaine mais je ne sais encore les jours. Voici donc le 2ieme, assez courts et moins élaborés, les autres seront plus longs ne vous inquiétez pas,! Si quelque chose cloche ou si vous avez des questions ou une critique je suis preneuse de tout :D**

**Enjoy !**

**-**

La blonde se réveilla en sursaut au son du réveil. S'étirant de tout son long après une nuit mouvementée de rêves tournés vers la brune de la veille. Du moins c'était les seules images qui lui revenaient en tête : son sourire mêlée au son des dernières paroles retentissant avec le cliquetis des gouttes d'eau sur le lac...  
Emma n'avait jamais gardée de relation amoureuse à long terme, habitué à la solitude, elle n'a jamais eut l'envie de construire quelque chose de stable. Ayant seulement quelques amis de fac.  
Mais quelque chose en elle était fortement attiré par cette mystérieuse femme, et ce, dès le premier regard. Décidant de se changer les idées, Emma alla prendre une douche revigorante.

Après s'être installée sur son canapé, chocolat chaud cannelle en main, elle alluma la radio.

_« Ce matin, pluie sur tout Boston, penser à sortir couvert ! »_

Emma souri, une fois de plus elle évitait une journée à la fac, et pour la première fois elle espérait ne pas se retrouver seule au kiosque blanc.  
Alors après s'être habillée et enfilée sa veste en cuir rouge favorite, elle prit son parapluie et son sac et alla en direction du parc.  
Evitant le métro, sautant comme une enfant par dessus des flac, elle contempla la vu d'ensemble en arrivant au parc : verdure, lac et cygnes, les fleurs encore closes, son cœur se gonfla de bien être.

_Qu'est ce qu'une matinée de cours à coté de ça ? _songea-t- elle...

Elle souri en apercevant la brune de la veille assise au même endroit, toujours plongée dans le même livre.  
Majestueuse... Oui cette femme avec quelque chose de majestueux, peut être dans sa posture, ou le calme dont elle faisait preuve à ce moment même. Son attitude de reine piquait la curiosité d'Emma, elle s'approcha donc en souriant, niaisement, puis effaça d'un trait son attitude puéril. _Tu ne vas pas remettre ça Emma... Tu ne l'as connais même pas..._

La brune qui l'avait entendu, redressa la tête en l'entendant grimper les petites marches blanches en bois du kiosque.

« Bonjour » Dit la brune, en lui offrant un sourire parfaitement blanc contrastant avec le rouge à lèvre intense qui ornait ses lèvres.

« Bonjour » répondit Emma, qui resta immobile quelque seconde, stupéfait par le charme qui emmenait de cette femme. Puis elle ferma son parapluie et s'assit.

La douce mélodie de la pluie, continuait sa danse. Et les cygnes s'abritaient sous le saule.

Emma sortit une feuille est un crayon de son sac et commença un croquis. Alternant son regard entre la brune et les cygnes.

« Vous n'avez pas cours aujourd'hui ? »

Emma redressa la tête, surprise par cette question. La brune la fixait intensément. Comment savait-elle ? Comment pouvait elle savoir qu'elle avait cours ? Après tout elle était en âge de travailler, rien ne laissait supposer qu'Emma était actuellement en faculté.

« Et vous ? Vous ne travaillez pas ? » répondit sèchement la blonde, plus qu'elle ne le voulu, ses joues rosies par la gêne.

La brune sourit, puis émit un rire cristallin.

_Dieu qu'elle est jolie quand elle rit ..._

« Tu es visiblement dans ton monde » répondis la brune sarcastiquement, le sourire toujours aux coin des lèvres.

Emma resta une fois de plus interdite. Déposant ses crayons et ses affaires dans son sac. 

« Je vous demande pardon ? » demanda-t-elle, plongeant son regard dans les yeux chocolats.

« C'est normal... les humains ont tous leur faiblesse... » son regard était vague.

Emma se leva d'un coup. Qui était cette femme ? Comment pouvait elle admettre cela ? Elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom, pourtant elle avait toujours cette vague impression de connaître son visage. Elle fut prise par la panique.

« Je vois y aller » répondit Emma. Beaucoup trop de questions lui montaient à la tête

« Alors nous nous reverrons, peut être s'il pleut. » dit elle avec un regard indéchiffrable.

Cette fois ci, ce fut Emma qui disparue sous l'averse, oubliant son parapluie, elle ne comprenait décidément rien...

-

**Pleuvra-t-il demain ? Réponse la semaine prochaine :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous, encore merci pour les reviews, étant donnée que c'est ma première fic, la mise en place est assez longue, j'espère m'améliorer avec la suite :) Voici encore un court chapitre, see you next day :D  
**

Emma courait, elle courrait, sous l'orage, d'un coté elle était profondément attirée par cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, de l'autre elle doutait, car la brune la connaissait et visiblement son visage lui paraissait quelque peu familier. _Merde j'ai oublié son parapluie ! _

Arrivée trempée devant les portes de son appartement, elle monta les marches 4 à 4, jetant ses vetement trempé dans son appartement, elle fonça directement dans sa salle de bain. Allumant la douche à son maximum, la chaleur la revigora, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse calmement.  
_Son prénom, il me faut son prénom, une brune comme ça, ça ne s'oublie pas pourtant..._ Elle ferma les yeux un instant... décidément elle était tombée sous le charme... A la fac peut être ? Elle est tellement distraite qu'elle ne connaît même pas le nom de ses propres professeurs, comment pouvait elle se souvenir d'un visage parmi toute cette population...  
Après quelques minutes, elle sortit en direction de sa chambre pour se faufiler sous la couette bien chaude. Il lui fallait des réponses au plus vite.

Emma se réveilla en sentant les rayons du soleil sur son visage, le soleil illuminait l'immensité urbaine, aujourd'hui il faisait beau.  
Les jours sans pluies, elle devait prendre le métro jusqu'à la fac à travers la vaste ville où chacun est anonyme et se perd dans la masse. Optant pour un jean et un débardeur blanc, la dimension isolante de la pluie lui manquait à chaque fois.

Les cours passèrent lentement. L'après midi Emma était assise près de la fenêtre, rêveuse, elle fermait les yeux profitant de la chaleur sur ses joues, le visage de la brune en tête, assise, le dos contre le bois blanc du petit habitacle du parc, seule, car cette femme lui paraissait tellement seule... Emma laissa échapper un long soupir, les jours de beau temps était remplit d'impatience et une petite voix lui disait qu'elle ne devrait pas être ici.

En sortant de cours elle entendit un groupe d'élève râlé  
«-Mrs Mills est encore absente !  
-C'est à cause de ce qu'elle a fait !  
-Arrête ce ne sont que des rumeurs.  
-Rumeurs ou pas elle est de plus en plus absente …  
-Elle est trop gentil elle aurait pu porté plainte mais elle n'a pas voulu faire mauvaise presse à l'école »

Emma n'eut pas le temps de les rejoindre, ils avaient déjà filé. _Mrs Mills ? _Elle n'en n'avait jamais entendu parlée, rien d'anormal vu le nombre de professeurs qui enseignent ici. Néanmoins elle était étonnée qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal avec un professeur dans cette école renommée. Les absences des élèves ne sont pas grandement surveillées mais les absences des professeurs peuvent être très mal vu.

Les cours terminés, Emma fit le chemin de la matinée en sens inverse, sortant une station de métro plus tôt pour passer par le parc. Il n'avait pas le même charme sous les rayons du soleil, beaucoup trop de personnes le peuplait, une famille était assise au kiosque profitant des dernières chaleurs de la journée. Son regard vaquait à tous les endroits possibles. Un couple était entendu sous le grand arbre pleureur, les cygnes avaient disparues. La brune n'était pas la.  
Emma continua son chemin en soupirant visiblement déçue... Elle se remémora les paroles de cette femme, peut être qu'elle aussi venait à chaque jour de pluie ?

Traversant la rue précédant la sienne, elle fut interpellée par une présence à travers la vitre d'un café. Emma s'arrêtât brusquement, la brune était là. Mais devait elle entrée ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question que le regard chocolat se posa sur elle. Emma était à la limite de la suffocation, soutenant le regard, elle se sentit que toute son âme était sondée. Elle eu à peine le temps de lui sourire qu'elle était partit à toute jambe, des papillons dans le ventre,en direction de son appartement, sans comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Une fois chez elle, Emma s'assis près de la fenêtre de sa chambre, en regardant le ciel, elle se rendit compte qu'elle espérait les jours de pluies.

-

**Bisous mouillés ? **


End file.
